scribblefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hawkian
If you contribute here, please see the message on the home page about adding the Shout Box to your navbar! Now we can chat and wiki! heyyy hawkman I dont have a neogaf acc because I use gmail and my school email won't work :( but Ive read almost all the posts on this game. I just wanted to let you GAFfers know that I like your guys posts and I read them during my downtime. I also plan on contributing to this wiki asap. I am currently waiting for my copy to arrive via the delivery man later tonight. thanks for all the entertainment bro. P.S. tell all the GAFfers I said hi. Hello Hi, hawkian, ty for the welcome and the edit in Leeroy Jenkins. English is not my main lang, so it's kinda hard for me to write a big average article, ill be helping you guys w/ this project as i can, but forgive me if i write anything w31rD. Edit I´m sorry, i 4got to sign, yeah i knew it, i usually edit portuguese language wikipedia. -(MSG)Daharkhmeiji 20:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey! I don't have neogaf account, i've been reading neogaf's views on Scribblenauts since late June. I must say it's been quite amazing, especially that whole controversy on emulators all the way back to the avatar thing. Blizzard's draconian views on abiding-the-rules was especially hilarious, i still don't have this game but once i get i'll add and try not to fudge everything up (which hopefully won't happen o.O.) Going to read about editing in more detail now. re: white spaces sorry about that. I really dont have much exp. with wikis. Also thanks for the props on the thread. *bows head in gratitude* edit: whoops i wasnt logged in when i left this Re: logging in Ok. i should be logged in now. im using a computer at school so it keeps logging me off for some reason. (probably cookies) Hello! Thanks for the welcome! I'm really glad to see a wiki for Scribblenauts. I think this will be fun! I haven't done much more than small changes to a wiki page, so please be patient with me while I learn this, LOL! But I figure right now, the wiki needs information, and I can figure out things as I go along! Blackadder-XB 19:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ohh... i got it I was going to put the object template but my free period was over so i couldn't. Ill do it now if it hasn't been done already :) Elesium 20:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help and encouragement! So far this is really fun! --User:Blackadder-XB (Hawk added this for you) Problems in the wiki? When i create a page the wiki auto insert a lot of lines b4 and after the object box. I also usualy can't edit pages... when i click save it prompts the preview again. (happening right now w/ this page) -(MSG) Daharkhmeiji 20:40, September 17, 2009 (UTC) GAF Quote: It's like we're famous :P You guys are to me :) Elesium 20:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Pics Ok, ill resize the ones i´ve uploaded, i currently have no tools beside Paint to do it right now (im on my job right now), but if you need anything else just message me at my talk page or at daarkmagee@gmail.com - Daharkhmeiji 22:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) object template I'm really sorry that I'm not doing it right, but when I cut and pasted that text, it didn't work. I tried that for probably a half hour, and couldn't get it to work. All the extra stuff in the Object brackets showed up on the page. Is the template for the old style text editor instead of the new one? I'll try to get it to work again. Thnx Thnx! I need to go home by now, so ill start addin more pics tomorrow (at 2pm here wich is 10am in PST). See ya later. -Daharkhmeiji 23:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The template doen't like me o_o; I tried the object temple from my talk page again, and it still doesn't work. I'll keeping working with it and the automatic one. I don't take it as nagging, I need to learn how to do this. I'm used to my name automatically showing up on forums. It's hard to remember...Blackadder-XB 23:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC)